Tentang mu (HIATUS)
by Nuezchan HIATUS
Summary: karin memiliki seorang sahabat yang bernama kazune cowok super dingin yang pernah karin temui dan dia diam" menyukainya. namun karin tidak tahu ternyata kazune juga menyukainya, acara tutup menutupi perasaan pun dimulai dan berujung pada permainan ToD yang mereka berdua buat/"karna disini kita akan mengungkap rahasia masing-masing"/bagaimana kelanjutannya?/ganti summary/RnR please/
1. Chapter 1

**Tentangmu by nuezchan**

 **"hajimette minna! saya author baru disini mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, cerita sendiri, pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Karin pov:**

Hari yang cerah di musim semi bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya dan... 'kringg kringg...' "MINGGIR...!" ucapku berteriak keras diatas sepedaku yang melaju cepat, aku karin hanazono umur 14 tahun murid dari sakura gaoka junior high school dan ini adalah tahun keduaku disekolah ini. Ok! Sekarang aku sangat tergesah-gesah pergi kesekolah karena aku sudah terlambat "sedikit lagi" gumamku mempercepat kayuhan ku dan tiba-tiba...

"kyaa...!"

 **BRUK..!**

"a-aw! Ittai yo" rintihnya kesakitan, apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja aku menabraknya, segera aku turun dari sepedaku dan meminta maaf padanya "ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja soalnya aku buru-buru" ucapku gelalapan sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri tapi kalau dilihat lagi sepertinya aku mengenalnya'rambut blonde itu?' pikirku.

"aho ga! Kau selalu saja ceroboh" ucapnya dingin dan menepis uluran tanganku lalu berdiri sendiri'eh?! Tunggu dulu suara itu' pikirku lagi dan saat dia sudah berdiri tegap.

"kazune-kun" ujarku reflex.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan mata dinginnya seperti biasa dan berlalu meninggalkan ku 'cih, apa-apaan itu kasih salam atau tanya kabar saja tidak padahalkan kita sudah tidak bertemu selama liburan ini' grutuku dalam hati melihat sifatnya tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dan itu membuatku sedikit bingung

"hey! jangan bengong saja, cepatlah kita bisa terlambat jika kau terus berdiri disitu" ujarnya menyadarkan ku, akupun segera menyusulnya dan menuju kelas tentu saja setelah aku memarkirkan sepedaku. Kazune kujyou adalah temanku sejak kecil kami selalu satu sekolah bahkan selalu sekelas dan bahkan bangku kami selalu bersebelahan, kazune itu orangnya dingin dan cuek tapi walaupun begitu dia itu sangat pintar dan populer dikalangan para gadis dan tentu saja karena ketampanannya itu yang menurutku lebih mirip perempuan.

.

 **Kazune pov:**

'cih, kenapa kazusa tidak membangunkanku dan pergi lebih dulu sih' gerutuku dalam hati sekarang aku sedang menuju sekolah karena 10 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. memang sih rumahku dan sekolah tidak begitu jauh tapi kalau sudah mau terlambat tetap saja aku harus bergegas dan saat aku sudah didepan gerbang tiba-tiba "kyaa...!" jerit seseorang dan bersamaan dengan jeritan itu aku merasa tubuhku melayang kebelakang dan...

 **BRUK..!**

"a-aw! Ittai yo" rintihku kesakitan saat tubuhku jatuh terduduk ditanah 'kenapa sial sekali sih' kesalku dalam hati ingin sekali rasanya membentak orang yang menabrakku sampai sebuah suara yang sangatku kenali menyapa indra pendengaranku"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja soalnya aku buru-buru" ucapnya gugup siapa lagi kalau bukan karin'cih, sifat buruknya yang selalu tergesa-gesa itu tidak pernah berubah' seruku dalam hati.

"aho ga! Kau selalu saja ceroboh" seruku padanyaaku melihatnya mengulurkan tangannya tapi kutepis dan berdiri sendiri, kulihat karin sedikit kecewa karena ulurannya tangannya kutepis dan bersalah karena sudah menabrakku aku tidak memperdulikannya karena yang dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kelas tanpa terlambat karena ini adalah tahun ajaran baru yang artinya kelas baru dan susunan tempat duduk baru aku tidak ingin duduk di belakang maupun didepan karena siswa yang lain juga selalu mengincar bangku dua kebelakang, pada saat aku selesai membersihkan bajuku yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi akupun melihat karin yang masih berdiri dihadapanku.

"kazune-kun" ujarnya saat melihatku dengan jelas 'apa dia tidak sadar kalau yang dia tabrak itu aku' pikirku sweetdrop melihat wajahnya yang terlihat baru saja melihat penampakan.

'dasar karin' pikirku lagi tak habis pikir dan melangkah meninggalkannya merasa tidak ada yang mengikutiku aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik melihatnya yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang'apa yang dia pikirkan apa dia tidak takut terlambat' pkirku.

"hey! jangan bengong saja, cepatlah kita bisa terlambat jika kau terus berdiri disitu" ucapku menyadarkan karin dari acara

lamunannya terlihat dia melihat kearahku dan segera berlari dengan mendorong sepedanya disebelahnya kamipun berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran untuk memarkirkan sepedanya setalah itu menuju kelas, huh!? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan posisi dudukku nanti, toh dikelas sudah ada kazusa dan jin dan pada saat dikoridor sekolah sudah banyak siswa siswi baru yang menuju aula. terlihat para siswi baru itu berbisik-bisik dengan wajah yang merona dan melihat kearah kami aku tidak ambil pusing dengan itu tapi berbeda dengan karin yang tidak suka suasana seperti itu "kazune-kun apa yang mulai dari tadi mereka lihat itu kita" ucapnya sambil menarik-narik tangan seragamku.

"tidak usah pedulikan" sahutku datar sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas saat hampir sampai didepan kelas terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"KUJYOU...!"teriak segerombol anak perempuan yang membuatku harus lari maraton setiap hari.

"sepertinya hari inipun kau harus lari maraton lagi kazune-kun" ucap karin dengan senyum paksanya yang seakan mengatakan 'pasrah sajalah'

"ini tasku pokoknya aku duduk disebelahmu, ck kenapa mereka tidak bosan-bosan sih" ucapku kesal saat menyerahkan tasku pada karin dan melaju cepat meninggalkannya didepan kelas dari, situ aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak "kazune-kun semangat!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya keudara 'emangnya aku sedang tanding maraton' pikirku sweetdrop.

.

 **Normal pov:**

Saat karin memasuki kelasnya setelah menyemangati kazune, karin sudah mendapati kelas yang sudah ramai dia juga melihat kazusa dan himeka yang duduk paling depan dan michi yang duduk dibangku kedua dekat jendela saat dia melihat bahwa bangku dibelakang michi kosong iapun langsung meletakkan tasnya dan tas kazune di sampingnya

"ohayo hanazono-san" seru michi semangat pada karin

"ohayo michi" balas karin dengan senyumnya

"loh!? Karin-chan kenapa tas kazune-niichan bisa kamu yang bawa? Emang nii-chan mana?" tanya kazusa yang sudah ada disamping mejanya bersama himeka –sepupu kazune kazusa.

"kazune-kun?! Ah, dia sedang lari maraton" jawab karin santai karena sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"hahahaha... sejak dulu dia memang slalu populer" sahut michi maklum.

"kau benar! Oh iya, dia tidak datang?" tanya karin ganti topik pada yang lain.

"siapa jin-kun?!, aku dengar jin-kun ada pemotretan hari ini jadi dia tidak bisa datang" jawab kazusa

"hm, begitu ya? Memang susah ya kalau kita jadi artis hahaha..." ujar karin sambil tertawa hambar, karena hari ini masih hari pertama sekolah maka mereka bebas hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan karena akan diadakan mos (masa orientasi siswa) maka tidak akan ada pelajaran jadi mereka bebas berbeda dengan kazune yang sepertinya akan mengambil izin tidak masuk selama masa mos berlangsung.

"oh iya, karin-chan" seru kazusa lagi pada karin

"hn, ya!" jawab karin

"eto ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu dan itu berdua" ujar kazusa lagi yang telihat serius saat mendengar itu ekspresi himeka tiba-tiba berubah tapi itu tidak disadari oleh michi maupun karin.

"hum, baiklah mau bicara dimana" sahut menanggapi kazusa

"kalau begitu ayo kita bicara ditempat lain yang pasti tidak dikelas ini" ucap kazusa seraya menarik karin keluar kelas meninggalkan michi dengan kebingungannya dan himeka yang melihat kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan setelah sampai dibelakang sekolah karin dan kazusa saling berhadapan.

"bicaralah disini tidak ada orang" ujar karin memulai pembicaraan saat mendengar itu kazusa melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada orang

"anu, karin-chan aku hanya mau tanya apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya kazusa pada karin dan pertanyaan itu sontak membuatnya merona hebat.

"k-ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya karin gugup

"aku hanya saja" jawab kazusa mulai bersuara datar dan itu membuat karin bingung tidak biasanya kazusa berbicara seperti itu "apa itu jin?" lanjutnya sontak membuat karin terkejut dan menggeleng cepat

"tentu saja tidak jin-kun hanya kuanggap kakak ku dan orang yang kusukai itu adalah kazune-kun bukan jin-kun, eh?!" ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan perkataannya.

.

 **Kazune pov:**

"KUJYOU-SAMA TUNGGU KAMI.."

'sial mereka masih mengejarku apa mereka tidak lelah slalu mengerjarku' grutuku dalam hati tidak habis pikir dengan mereka yang tidak ada lelahnya mengejarku setiap hari aku sendiri bosan melakukan ini setiap hari hah.. aku lelah ini sudah lima putaran keliling lapangan apa mereka itu robot mereka tidak lelah-lelah dari tadi.

'ah..! aku tidak tahan lagi harus mencari tempat persembunyian' jeritku dalam hati yang sudah lelah berlari dari tadi satu idepun terlintas dalam otakku yaitu taman belakang sekolah dan dengan segera aku mempercepat lariku dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan saat mereka tidak sadar dan mencariku akupun segera bergegas ketaman belakang sekolah saat sudah sampai disana aku melihat kazusa dan karin sepertinya mereka sedang bicara serius karena penasaran dengan percakapan mereka akupun mengendap-endap mendekati mereka dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sedang bebicara aku tahu menguping itu tidak baik tapi karena rasa penasaranku lebih besar mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya samar-samar aku mendengar perckapan mereka"anu, karin-chan aku hanya mau tanya apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya kazusa pada karin terlihat wajah karin merona hebat mendengar pertanyaan kazusa 'reaksi yang berlebihan apa sebegitu sukanya dia pada orang itu sampai membuatnya begitu hanya dengan membayangkannya saja' ucap kazune dalam hati"k-ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya karin gugup.

'kenapa karin jadi gugup seperti itu, apa segitu sukanya kah?' tanya dalam hati.

"aku hanya saja, apa itu jin?" tanya kazusa lagi pada karin dan entah kenapa itu membuatku kesal'memang harus dia? memang tidak ada yang lain' batinku kesal tanpa sebabKulihat karin langsung menggeleng cepat dan itu membuat menghela napas 'eh, kenapa aku menghela napas?' pikirku bingung.

"tentu saja tidak jin-kun hanya kuanggap kakak ku dan orang yang kusukai itu adalah kazune-kun bukan jin-kun, eh?!" ucapnya cepat.

'eh!? K-karin...

...menyukaiku...?!'

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

* * *

A/N: hehehe sorry zii rekap ulang. tapi isinya gak beda jauh kok mungkin disini cuma sedikit perbaikan saja jadi masih nyambung kok dengan yang lainnya.

Sampai disini dulu mohon kripik dan sambalnya, eh salah maksudnya mohon kiritik dan sarannya jika ada kesalan maaf saya bukan dewa ataupun robot yang tidak pernah berbuat salah jadi...

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**

.

Sayonara minna-san~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tentangmu by nuezchan**

 **"** **hajimete minna, kita ketemu lagi! mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya untuk creita gaje zii-chan. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, cerita sendiri, pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **Happy reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sebelumnya...

"tentu saja tidak jin-kun hanya kuanggap kakak dan orang yang kusukai itu adalah kazune-kun bukan jin-kun, eh?!"

'eh!? K-karin...

...menyukaiku...?!'

 **Kazune pov:**

'eh!? K-karin...menyukaiku...?!' aku sangat terkejut dengan penyataan karin, 'jadi maksudnya selama ini karin juga menyukaiku? tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya terlihat menyukaiku dia hanya bersikap seperti biasanya yang dia tunjukkan pada yang lainnya dia juga sering bertengkar denganku (?)' pikirku kepanjangan, tanpa sadar wajahku sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya dengan memikirkannya saja dan saat aku merasa tempatku sudah tidak aman lagi dengan cepat aku pergi dari tempat itu karena aku menemukan tanda-tanda kazuners akan menuju kearahku, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas meninggalkan tempat yang membuatku trauma sekaligus bahagia itu di sela-sela aku berlari seulas senyum terukir diwajahku dan membuatku menyimpulkan sesuatu yaitu 'ternyata rasa sukaku selama ini tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan' saat memikirkan itu secara perlahan lariku semakin pelan dan akhirnya aku hanya berjalan santai menuju kelas tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar yang menatapku dengan aneh, kenapa aneh? Soalnya sekarang aku sedang tersenyum tanpa sebab mungkin mereka berpikir 'tidak biasanya prince ice tersenyum seperti itu, ada apa ini?' aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan mereka bahkan michi dan himeka pun memasang wajah bingung dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku senang seperti ini

 **Karin pov:**

"tentu saja tidak jin-kun hanya kuanggap kakak dan orang yang kusukai itu adalah kazune-kun bukan jin-kun, eh?!" ucapku tanpa sadar telah mengungkapkan perasaanku didepan kazusa "HEH!? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyaku shock setengah berteriak tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri yang telah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan saat kulihat kazusa dia juga terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan

"k-karin-chan a-apa aku salah dengar?, kau menyukai ka-kazune-nii?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk

"ja-jadi itu benar, karin-chan suka nii-chan bukan jin-kun?" tanyanya lagi terlihat antusias

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya dan saat itu pula senyumnya mengembang dengan cerah di wajahnya 'sial, ternyata dia mengujiku!' batinku berteriak malu "aku sangat senang dan bersyukur sekali saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata cinta kakakku ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucapnya panjang lebar dan tidak ku mengerti aku tahu dia suka jin-kun tapi apa maksudnya dengan perkataan terakhirnya itu (?) "dan aku masih punya kesempatan mengejar jin-kun" lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh arti

"apa maksudmu?" ucapku mulai bingung

"tidak apa-apa, oh ya! Karin-chan apa kau bisa membantuku agar bisa pacaran dengan jin-kun?" tanyanya lagi dengan antusias

"eh, hn Jadi ini tentang jin?, boleh saja sih tapi ada satu syarat" ucapku pada kazusa

"apa?" tanyanya antusias seperti anak kecil

"jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang perasaanku tadi, termasuk **kazune** " ucapku tegas dan menekankan nama _kazune_

"kenapa begitu bukannya lebih- " "aku tidak mau dia mengetahuinya" potongku cepat

"kenapa begitu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti

" **pokoknya jangan kasih tahu!** " ucapku lagi menekankan setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan dengan sedikit keras

"t-tapi –"

"aku hanya tidak mau pertemanan kami rusak hanya karena perasaanku, lagipula kazune juga tidak akan menyukaiku" ucapku memotong perkataannya lagi dan memelan pada akhir kalimatku

"kau sa-" "ah! Kazusa-chan dan karin" lagi-lagi perkataan kazusa terpotong oleh salah satu dari fans kazune –kazuners yang tiba-tiba menginturksi percakapan kami dengan memanggil kazusa seraya tersenyum manis –yang menurutku dipaksakan dan mentapku malas

"ya! ada apa ya?" sahut kazusa dengan raut yang terlihat jengkel karena dari tadi perkataanya dipotong terus

"apa kalian tadi melihat kazune-kun lewat dari sini?" tanya gadis lainnya

"ya aku melihatnya dia pergi kearah sana" ucapku datar menunjuk gedung sekolah

"benarkah, kalau begitu terimakasih" ucap mereka bersamaan dan berlalu pergi

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu karin-chan, memang kau melihatnya lari kesana?" tanya kazusa terlihat bingung, aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berkata

"tidak" jawabku singkat dengan senyum manis

"Ehhhh!"

"ayo kita kembali kekelas" ajakku pada kazusa mengakhiri percakapan kami tadi, selama perjalanan menuju kelas sangat hening tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami aku hanya sibuk pada pikiranku seraya memaki-maki diriku sendiri karena sudah keceplosan menyatakan perasaan ku sendiri pada saudara kembar orang yang aku sukai 'sakarang aku harus bagaimana!?' batinku berteriak frustasi

 **Kazusa pov:**

Sekarang kami sedang menuju kelas dengan keadaan hening aku masih belum bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran karin yang seperti itu 'kenapa karin tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya? Apa dia takut ditolak? Padahal kazune juga menyukainya' pikirku bingung, saat aku masih berpikir keras tentang itu tidak terasa kami sudah didepan kelas "kazusa-chan" panggil karin menyadarkan ku "hah ya!?" sahutku sedikit kaget "yang tadi" ucapnya menggantungkan kalimatnya "tolong ya?!" lanjutnya seraya berlalu menuju kelas dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan itu membuatku merasa tidak enak padanya selang satu menit setelah karin masuk kelas akupun menyusulnya masuk kedalam kelas disana aku bisa melihat karin yang sedang berdebat dengan kazune seperti biasanya sedangkan himeka berusaha menengahi mereka dan michi hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah biasa itu 'ck, padahal mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama satu sama lain, kenapa tidak jadian saja sih' pikirku jengkel melihat tingkah mereka yang membodohi diri sendiri "dari pada kalian mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita kekantin dan membahas hal yang lebih berguna" seruku seraya menghampiri mereka terlihat kazune menatap kearahku dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'pengganggu' aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tidak peduli dan menatap karin, michi, dan himeka bergantian "bagaimana?" lanjut tanyaku "uhm, ayo kita pergi, aku juga sudah lapar" jawab karin dengan wajah memelas seraya mengelus perutnya dan diikuti anggukan dari michi dan himeka "nii-chan tidak ikut" kataku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kazune-nii "hn, aku ikut" ucapnya malas-malasan "nah, kalau begitu ayo pergi!" seru kami (-kazune) semangat dan pergi kekantin bersama diiring candaan di antara kami dan sedikit perdebatan diantara karin dan kazune 'dasar kalian berdua' seruku dalam hati sambil tertawa renyah

 **Skip time –pulang sekolah**

 **Normal pov:**

Di tengah suasana sepinya koridor sekolah sakura gaoka junior high school terlihat seorang gadis berjalan sendirian disana, gadis manis dengan rambut diikat twintail berwarna brunette dan mata emeraldnya yang indah tapi tampak terlihat kosong dengan wajah yang pucat dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju loker sepatunya dan saat karin sampai di depan loker sepatunya di mendengar helaan napas seseorang tepat disampingnya "kazune-kun" panggilnya saat dia tahu siapa yang ada disampingnya namun tidak ada jawaban dari si empunya nama karena pensaran dia pun melihat isi loker kazune "wah! Kazune-kun suratnya banyak sekali" seru karin melihat setumpuk surat didalam loker kazune

"ck, merepotkan" seru kazune berdecak seraya mengmbil sepatunya dan menutup loker sepatunya

"ck,ck,ck seprti biasa kau dingin sekali" ujarnya malas melihat sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini "apa tidak bisa diubah lagi" lanjut karin pada kazune

"jangan banyak cincong, cepat ganti sepatumu dan pulang" ujarnya sedikt jengkel seraya menghadap lawan bicaranya akan tetapi kejengkelannya menghilang saat melihat wajah karin yang terlihat sangat pucat "k-karin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat? apa kau sakit?" tanya kazune khawatir dan err sedikit kepo karin yang mendengar pertanyaan itupun hanya menadangnya polos sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya 'ada apa dengan tuan kori oji kita ini? Tidak biasanya dia ngomong panjang lebar begini selain bertengkar denganku' batin karin aneh "aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah watados-nya "jangan bohong kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ayo cepat ganti sepatumu dan ku antar pulang" ujar kazune beralih dari karin dan menuju loker milik karin sendiri berniat membantu karin mengganti sepatunya dan mengantarnya pulang, saat kazune sampai di depan loker karin yang hanya berjarak dua loker dari miliknya kazune langsung membuka loker tersebut dan

 **SRAAK**

 **BRUK RUK** (suara benda berjatuhan gitu gak sih?)

"a-apa-apaan ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/OWARI**

YEY–! setelah bertapa semalaman akhirnya chapter2-nya selesai juga. Yah, walaupun begitu zii-chan masih butuh masukan dari para readers dan senpai sekalian, soalnya ini pertama kalinya zii-chan buat cerita (selain komik) biasanya sih cuma buat disekolah ditulis dibuku tulis selesai bawa kedepan lalu dapat nilai, hore(?) #dilempari_tomat_busuk. zii-chan juga masih bingung cara publis-nya soalnya Cuma ngambil materi dari net dengan bantuan hp yang ala kadarnya, benar gaksih setelah sumbit itu pilih new story lalu isi semua data? Soalnya setiap ficnya di public ceritanya selalu double dan selanjutnya zii-chan delete, apa aku yang salah ya!? atau kurang ngerti gitu? Loh, kok malah curhat begini #plak

Ok, sepertinya zii-chan sudah banyak ngoceh dari tadi kalau begitu sampai jumpa chapter depan, sepecial thank untuk yang review dan salam anak amai!

SAYONARA MINNA~

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentangmu by nuezchan**

 **"** **hajimete minna, kita ketemu lagi! mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya untuk cerita gaje zii-chan. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan, cerita sendiri, pasaran, dll**

.

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 3**

Sebelumnya...

"aku baik-baik saja"

"jangan bohong kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ayo cepat ganti sepatumu dan ku antar pulang"

 **SRAAK**

 **BRUK RUK**

"a-apa-apaan ini?"

 **Normal pov:**

Saat kazune membuka loker sepatu milik karin tiba-tiba saja banyak silet dan paku berjatuhan dari loker tersebut "a-apa-apaan ini?" ujarnya terkejut dan menatap dengan horor kearah loker kemudian menatap karin tapi yang dia lihat dari karin hanya tatapan bosan yang terkesan datar tanpa ekspresi melihat itu kazune makin terkejut kalau tatapan karin begitu berarti "karin jangan-jangan ini.." ucap kazune coba menebak dengan masih melihat karin tapi seakan tahu karin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menanggapi ucapan kazune yang beleum terselesaikan tadi "sejak kapan?" tanya kazune "huh!? Ah, I-itu mungkin sejak aku pindah kesini dan insiden di saat hari pertama masuk aku menghajarmu" jawab karin dengan mengalihkan pandangannya "hari pertama pindah kesini" seru kazune mengingat kejadian itu

 **Flasback on**

 _ **Kazune pov:**_

 _'_ _Hah, sebentar lagi akan mid semester pertama tapi dia belum juga datang katanya dia akan datang pada saat masuk smp tapi kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum juga pindah kekota ini huh!? Jangankan pindah kasih kabar saja tidak' pikirku panjang kali lebar memikirkan janji karin yang mengatakan akan pindah dari kyoto kesini tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga. sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah bersama himeka dan kazusa seperti biasa dan saat kami sudah diarea sekolah terdengarlah suara guntur yang dasyat –suara teriakan "KYAAA KUJYOU-SAMA SELAMAT PAGI" ucap para gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan di sekolah ini 'apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain meneriakiku' pikirku jengkel kazusa yang ada di samping ku hanya menatap bosan dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya –aku juga sama sedangkan himeka hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi maklumnya "nii-chan sebaiknya kami duluan saja deh, dah.." ujar kazusa seraya berlari menjauh dariku "hey tunggu" tapi terlambat karena mereka sudah jauh 'cih,_ ** _fushiawase na_** ** _(1)_** _' batinku kesal 'KRING KRINGG' tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara sepeda dari kejauhan dan saat aku hendak berbalik "AWAS! MINGGIR!" teriak seseorang yang kuyakini seorang perempuan setelah teriakan keras itu aku merasa tubuhku melayang dan_

 ** _BRUK_**

 _Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mencium tanah setelah sepeda orang itu menbrakku aku dapat mendengar kazuners berteriak khawatir dan memaki orang itu saat aku melihat kearahnya dia sudah mengayuh sepedanya sambil berbicara "MAAFKAN AKU, AKU SEDANG BURU-BURU" teriaknya meminta maaf lalu pergi menuju parkiran dan berlari terburu-buru menuju gedung sekolah_

 _(kazune :apa karena kau menbrakku?_

 _Karin : ah, bukan itu bukankah masih ada lagi yang lebih parah lagi)_

 _aku hanya terpaku melihat orang itu pergi dengan hanya meminta maaf tanpa melihat korban tabrakannya, akupun bangkit dan membersihkan seragamku yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh tadi dan saat aku hendak mengejarnya para kazuners sudah memblokir jalanku dengan mengerumuniku sampai pada akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya karena mulai jengkel dengan mereka akupun hanya menatap mereka dingin dan menerobos keluar dari kerumunan itu aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan perasaan jenkel saat sampai dikelas suasana kelas sudah rame riuh kayak pasar pagi melihat itu aku hanya menatap bosan suasana kelas yang makin membuatku kesal 'AKU BUTUH KETENANGAN...' jeritku dalam hati disela-sela aku berjalan menuju bangku ku, aku mulai mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan dari tadi_

 _"_ _hei-hei, apa kau sudah dengar katanya ada murid baru disekolah ini" ucap salah sorang siswi_

 _"_ _benarkah? Dari mana kamu tahu?" jawab temannya dengan tanya_

 _"_ _aku sudah melihatnya dia anak yang ceroboh" ujar siswi itu lagi_

 _"_ _dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya temannya yang satu lagi_

 _"_ _soalnya tadi aku sudah lihat, dia selalu menabrak setiap orang yang ada didepannya" ucap siswi itu lagi_

 _'_ _oh.., jadi dia itu murid baru ya' pikirku mulai paham dengan cewek tadi sekarang aku sudah duduk dibangku ku "ah, nii-chan kau sudah sampai" ujar kazusa seraya menghampiriku aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu menjawab "hn" jawabku singkat terlihat dia kesal dengan jawabanku yang sangat singkat itu dan ingin membalasnya namun_

 ** _BRAK_**

 ** _"_** ** _ohayo minna-san!, kimi-tachi ogenki desuka_** ** _(2)_** ** _?!"_** _teriak seseorang didepan pintu kelas bagaikan badai tornado yang menerjang dengan sangat kencang kalian pasti sudah tahu itu siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan nishikiroi michiru cowok super duper hiperaktive yang pernah aku temui dengan semangat empat limanya dia berjalan kearah kami dan menyapa kami "ohayo kazusa-chan, himeka-chan dan kujiou-kun" serunya dengan senyumnya yang tidak pernah tinggal itu "ne ne, apa kalian sudah dengar tentang murid baru itu?" tanya nishikiroi memulai gosipnya_ _ **"kanojo wa kawai ne amari~, demo ano hito ne dare shinai hijo ni**_ _ **(3)**_ _ **"**_ _ujarnya dengan penuh semangat di awal kalimatnya namun melemas pada akhir kalimat aku, kazusa dan himeka hanya bisa sweetdrop berjamaah melihat tinggahnya itu "oh iya, kazune-chan ada apa dengan sikumu?" ujar himeka mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepadaku "eh?! Siku ku?" jawabku balik bertanya bingung dan melihat siku ku yang dimaksud himeka 'heh?! Kenapa siku ku berdarah? Ah, iya yang tadi' batinku terlihat mereka khawatir (kazusa dan himeka) "kenapa bisa siku nii-chan berdarah apa kazuners melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sekarang?" tanya kazusa mulai nimbrung_

 _"_ _ah, ini bukan karena mereka" jawabku santai_

 _"_ _jadi karena apa?" kali ini nishikiroi yang bertanya_

 _"_ _karena jatuh" jawabku lagi_

 _"_ _jatuh?" seru mereka bersamaan_

 _"_ _ah, ini kazune-chan" seru himeka seraya memberikan plester_

 _"_ _makasih" ucapku berterimakasih dan dia hanya tersenyum_

 _"_ _kenapa bisa?" tanya kazusa mulai terlihat bingung_

 _"_ _anak baru yang kalian bicarakan itu yang menabrakku dengan sepedanya" seruku tenang_

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik..._

 _"_ _HEH!? KOK BISA!" seru mereka bersamaan_

 _Tak lama kami berbincang bellpun berbunyi menandakan masuk kelas setelah beberapa saat setelah bell datanglah seorang guru bersama seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat twintail berwarna brunette yang sedang tertunduk dan menutupi sebagaian wajahnya denga poninya 'eh, ikatan twintail? Brunette? sepertinya aku kenal dengan gaya rambut itu, bukankah itu?!' pikirku mencoba menebak "ohayo anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari kyoto, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" seru guru tersebut dengan ramah dan mempersilahkan siswi itu memperkenalkan diri, secara perlahan dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan_ _ **"ohayo gozaimasu minna, hajimemashita! Watashi wa hanazono karin desu, watashi no kyoto kara desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_ _ **(4)**_ _" ujarnya ramah dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya 'k-ka-karin' batinku terkejut sekaligus senang melihatnya kembali dari sekian lama "baiklah kau akan duduk disebelah kazune" ujar guru itu terlihat karin sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar namaku "kazune angkat tanganmu" perintah guru tersebut akupun mengangkat tanganku setelah mendengar perintahnya "nah silahkan duduk, dan kazune tolong untuk sementara waktu berbagi buku dengannya sampai ia mendapatkan bukunya" ujar guru itu lagi aku hanya mengiakannya setelah itu karinpun permisi untuk duduk saat dia sudah duduk disampingku "kita perlu bicara" ucapku datar tanpa melihatnya_

 ** _Skip istirahat_**

 _Bell pun berbunyi dengan segera aku menarik karin keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum kazusa dan himeka menahannya terlihat seisi kelas menatap kami dengan bingung 'aku tidak peduli kalian' batinku acuh dengan sekitarku aku terus menyeret karin entah kemana dan dia hanya bisa pasrah diseret begitu dan sialnya ada kazuners yang berteriak memanggilku aku segera berlari membawa karin pergi menjauh dari kazuners dan disinilah kami sekarang diatap sekolah yang sepi tidak ada seorangpun disini selain kami berdua "hah hah hah a-apaan yang tadi itu" ujar karin seraya mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan dia terlihat kelelahan "apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" lanjutnya bertanya_

 _"_ _bukan urusanmu" ujarku jengkel mengingat hari-hariku disekolah bagaikan neraka para gadis_

 _"_ _cih, dasar dari dulu tidak pernah berubah" decisnya terlihat mengejek_

 _"_ _memangnya kau sudah, lihat rambutmu masih diikat dua sama seperti dulu, dasar anak TK" ujarku yang mulai terbawa_

 _"_ _HEY! apa maksudmu dengan anak TK dasar banci" balasnya keras dan menyebutku 'BANCI' apa maksudnya itu dia menantangku_

 _"_ _hey! aku menarikmu kesini bukan untuk bertengkar tau!" ucapku tak kalah keras_

 _"_ _memang siapa yang mulai duluan hah! Dasar cowok cantik kori oji" bentaknya_

 _"_ _HEH! ANAK TK CEWEK TOMBOY, KASAR, KEPALA BATU DAN TIDAK ADA MANIS-MANISNYA SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN ADA ORANG YANG MAU MELIHATMU YANG SEPERTI ITU DITAMBAH DENGAN KECEROBOHANMU YANG SELALU TERGESAH-GESAH DAN SUKA NABRAK ORANG ITU TIDAK AKAN ADA COWOK YANG AKAN MENYUKAIMU KARENA SIFATMU ITU" bentakku keras karena emosi, 'eh!? Apa yang ku lakukan' batinku setelah menyadari kata-kataku yang sedikit keterlaluan –bukan sedikit tapi memang keterlaluan akupun dengan ragu menatap karin yang menunduk dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan disekelilingnya "u-uhm, k-karin" panggilku ragu terbersit sedikit rasa takut dibenak ku, tidak bisaku pungkiri karin adalah juara bela diri peraih medali perak tingkat internasional karin bahkan bisa menguasai hampir semua cabang ilmu bela diri_

 ** _"_** ** _iyashii na omae_** ** _(5)_** ** _"_** _ujarnya dingin seraya berjalan ke arahku dan tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat dan saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa tubuhku melayang beberapa saat sebelum tubuhku membentur lantai atap sekolah dengan keras "kau pikir apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan di kyoto untuk datang kesini menepati janji kita, beraninya kau mengatakan itu semua padaku, HAH!?"_

 ** _BRUAGH_**

 ** _BRAK_**

 _"_ _KYAAAAA... KUJIYOU-SAMAAA" dan bersamaan dengan karin membantingku aku mendengar teriakan para kazuners dengan nada terkejut dan khawatir dan karena insiden itu aku harus rawat inap dirumah sakit karena tulang rusuk dan lenganku patah karena perbuatan karin_

 **Flasback off**

'Jadi hanya karena itu' batin kazune "kenapa!? Kenapa tidak bilang, hah!?" ujar kazune dengan sedikit membentak karin, saat mendapat bentakan seperti itu karin hanya bisa tertunduk dan "aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan yang lain" serunya pelan tapi perkataannya malah membuat kazune merasa kesal "kau pikir aku ini apa buatmu" geramnya pelan dan segera mengambil sepatu karin dari dalam loker karin setelah menutup loker itu kazune segera kehadapan karin dan memberikan sepatu karin dengan tatapan antara kesal dan khawatir, kesal karena karin menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya dan khawatir melihat karin yang sangat pucat "lain kali kalau ada masalah sebaiknya bicarakan pada seseorang jangan pendam sendiri" seru kazune saat melihat karin selesai mengganti sepatunya "ara ara, sejak kapan kori oji kita sepeduli ini dengan masalah orang lain" seru karin setengah bercanda menaggapi ucapan kazune sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari karin membuat kazune merona merah "lepaskan" ujar kazune seraya menepis tangan karin "aku bukan anak kecil tau!" lanjutnya, karin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kazune dan berkata "hhmm.. manisnya, baiklah-baiklah jika aku punya masalah aku akan memberitahukannya padamu" seraya berjalan keloker sepatunya untuk meletakkan sepatunya yang khusus dipakai disekolah –author tidak tahu namanya tapi sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan kazune sudah mencegahnya "letakkan saja di lokerku" ujar kazune seraya memengang tangan karin "eh?! Kenapa? Akukan juga punya loker sendiri" jawab karin menatap kazune namun yang ditatap hanya menatapnya dingin seakan mengatakan 'lakukan saja' dengan aura yang gelap, dingin dan menyeramkan kalau sudah begitu mau tidak mau karin harus menurutinya "ha'i, ha'i aku akan melakukannya" ucapnya pasrah dan meletakkan sepatunya diloker sepatu kazune setelah itu karinpun berbalik menatap kazune "sudah" seru karin pada kazune malas-malasan

"nah, gitu dong" ucap kazune dengan senyum kemenangan

'ugh, senyumnya itu' batin karin

"ayo kita pulang" lanjut kazune seraya berjalan duluan

"uhm, ayo" sahut karin dengan menyatarakan jalan mereka

 **Di tempat lain:**

"ugh, mereka terlihat akrab sekali" ujar salah seorang gadis yang menatap karin dan kazune

"benar, aku juga ingin dekat dengan kujiyou-kun" sahut gadis yang lain

"kalau bisa aku ingin sekali rasanya mematahkan kakinya agar dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi" ujar gadis yang satu lagi dengan sinis

"hah, kau benar sekali" sahut kedua temannya

"apa yang kalian lakukan disitu" seru seseorang mengintruksi percakapan mereka dan dengan serempak pula mereka menoleh pada seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu percakapan mereka namun saat mereka tahu siapa orangnya mereka hanya bisa speleesh melihatnya "kazusa" ujar mereka kompak

"ck, ck, ck menguping atau mengintip kegiatan orang itu tidak baik, kalian tahu itukan" ujar kazusa dengan nada menyindir

"ah, maaf kalau begitu kami permisi" ujar mereka berlalu pergi

"kenapa mereka minta maaf?" seru kazusa bingung "memang apa yang mereka perhatikan" lanjutnya seraya melihat kearah loker sepatu disana ia melihat kazune dan karin yang baru saja melewati pintu sekolah yang terbuat dari kaca 'ohh.. pantas' serunya dalam batin seraya tersenyum

Sekedar pemberitahuan kazusa adalah komite keamanan sekolah besama dengan yuuki dan miyon sedangkan karin sendiri adalah ketua seksi seni dan kebudayaan, himeka dan michi uks dan kazune adalah wakil ketua osis

 _totsozen no story hajimaru yo, ring hikari desu ateru nai..._

Ponsel kazusa berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk kazusa pun segera merogoh saku roknya dan melihat siapakah sipemanggil tersebut, saat melihat nama si penelphon kazusa langsung deham "ehm, ehm" lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut **"moshi moshi** **(6)** **"** ujar kazusa sopan saat merima panggilan itu sekarang ia menunggu respon seseorang disebrang sana

"ah, kazusa apa kau...

 **TBC**

Hai minna jumapa lagi dengan author yang super duper amai ini #dilempar_kegot dalam fic zii-chan yang gaje bin aneh ini, disini zii-chan hanya anak onces yang lagi kesambet yokai nulis. entah keajaiban dari mana zii-chan bisa buat fic kayak gini yang pasti zii-chan tidak punya bakat nulis cerita seperti ini, oke zii-chan akan kasih tahu juga arti dari tulisan yang di blod dalam cerita ini yang pasti itu bukan bahasa indonesia

 **Keterangan/arti kalimat:**

 **1.** **Fushiawase na :** dasar menyebalkan

 **2.** **Ohayo minna-san!, kimi-tachi ogenki desuka?:** selamat pagi semua! Apa kabar kalian baik?

 **3.** **kanojo wa kawai ne amari~, demo ano hito ne dare shinai hijo ni :** dia sangat manis~, tapi dia juga sangat ceroboh

 **4.** **ohayo gozaimasu minna, hajimemashita! Watashi wa hanazono karin desu, watashi no kyoto kara desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu :** halo, selamat pagi semua! Nama saya karin hanazono, saya pindahan dari kiyoto senang bertemu kalian dan mohon bantuannya

 **5.** **iyashii na omae :** kejamnya

 **moshi moshi :** hallo

 **Pojok balas review:**

Zii: hai balik lagi dengan author kirei na amai ini #dilempari_lumpur disini zii-chan udah ngundang chara kamichama karin

All chara: hajimette minna!

Zii: mereka disini untuk bantu zii-chan balas review dari para readers dan senpai yang udah mau luangin waktunya untuk baca fic gaje zii-chan

Kazune: author sebelum itu kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku

Zii: minta maaf? Untuk apa?

Kazune: karena disini tidak ada mengatakan kalau aku akan ditabrak sama karin 2 kali pula (sambil nunjukin 4 dairy usang)

Zii: kyaa kenapa di baca kembalikan (mengejar kazune)

Karin: ah, author jangan pergi du- (udah ngilang ngejar kazune) yah udah ngilang

Himeka: jadi gimana dong balasan reviewnya

Kazusa: kalau begini kita yang harus balas semua reviewnya, oh iya disini kita bakalan balas review ch 1 dan 2 soalnya author gak sempat balas kemaren soalnya publisnya di sekolah

Karin: ya udah aku duluan ya!? Yang pertama untuk **PremithaEvi kujyou** makasih udah mau baca cerita author yang gaje ini sarannya akan ditampung dan dilaksanakan sama author tetap read dan review ya ficnya

Michi: yang kedua untuk **Bunga shareputri allussyana** tenang author enggak merasa digurui kok, author malah senang dengan kritikannya dengan begitu author nanti bisa tahu dimana salahnya, oh iya ficmu juga bagus author juga selalu baca dan nungguin lanjutannya tapi untuk review author cukup susah mengeluarkan pendapat. RnR terus ya~

Kazusa: selanjutnya untuk **Mizune tori** terimakasih udah baca fic author yang gaje ini

Himeka: selanjutnya untuk **Lia** ini sudah lanjut kok rasa penasarannya udah terbalaskan

Jin: untuk **Rikamia** salam kenal juga yakin nih muji fic gaje author yang satu ini, nanti author usahain sampai selesai ceritanya

Miyon: selanjutnya ehm, ini real name atau pen name ya? Ah tidak masalah sih. untuk **Jauriah** makasih udah baca fic ini, nih udah lanjut kok

Yuuki: baikalah selanjutnya untuk **Xiaomi** namanya kok mirip merek hp ya!?, tidak apalah nama, nama dia juga. Nah sekarang sudah tahukan apa yang jatuh dari loker karin, masih penasaran? tetap read dan review cerita zii-san ini

All –yuuki: (dalam hati) 'beraninya dia manggil langsung nama author'

Himeka: baiklah himeka akan bacain lagi balasan reviewnya kali ini dari **riis yui** makasih udah dikatain bagus dan juga semangatnya

Jin: untuk **nurul544** salam kenal juga! Author gaje yang satu ini juga baru di fendom ini, dan terimakasih atas kritikannya dan semangatnya.

Karin: last dari **amel** aku kayak gitu gimana ya maksudnya? Karin gak ngerti, ini udah lanjut kok

Michi: akhirnya kelar juga

Kazusa: baiklah karena sudah gak ada yang mau diomongin-

Zii: ah minna!, gomen lama. itu semua gara-gara kazu-chin ngambil dairy zii (muncul dari balik pintu)

Karin: kazune mana?

Zii: udah zii-chan gantung di atas pohon beringin yang banyak kuntilanaknya

All chara: (inner) 'author seram'

Zii: nah sampai mana kita tadi?

All chara: udah kelar

Zii: **EHHhh!?**

Miyon: author ngilang entah kemana sih jadinya kita yang balas semua reviewnya

Zii: kalian gak seru, seharusnya kalian nunggu zii dulu

All chara: **Kerjaan banget!**

Zii: (sepleesh)

Jin: salah sendiri pergi entah kemana hanya karena buku usang yang gak guna dan lebih baik dibuang saja

Zii: huh.. **HUWAAaaa...** jin kejam ini kan buku kenangan zii-chan TT0TT XO

Karin: huwa author jangan nangis gitu dong (panik)

Michi: cup, cup, cup ini aku kasih permen

Zii: MEMANGNYA AKU ANAK KECIL KAU KASIH PERMEN!? (memukul michi dan masih nangis kayak balita)

Karin: huwaaa jin ini semua salah mu tenangkan author (makin panik)

Miyon: baiklah karena sekarang keadaan udah makin runyam sebaiknya kita tutup sesi balas review ini

Himeka: jangan lupa untuk read dan review terus cerita author yang satu ini ya

Kazusa: akhir kata

Kazusa, himeka, yuuki dan miyon: sayonara~

 **REVIEW PLEASE?~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentangmu by nuezchan**

 **"hajimete minna, kita ketemu lagi! mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya untuk cerita gaje zii-chan. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan, bahasa rada-rada ngelantur, alur aburadul, ide pasaran, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Sebelumnya..._

'ohh.. pantas'

totsozen no story hajimaru yo, ring hikari desu ateru nai...

"moshi moshi"

"ah, kazusa apa kau...

.

.

* * *

 **Kazusa pov:**

'oh, pantas' pikirku setelah mengetahui apa yang baru saja mereka perhatikan dan saat aku juga ingin pulang tiba-tiba ponsel kesayanganku berbunyi pertanda panggilan masuk aku langsung merogoh saku rokku dan melihat siapakah si pemanggil dan mengangkat panggilannya "moshi moshi" seruku sopan dan sedikit mengubah suaraku "ah, kazusa apa kau sudah siap? Dimana kau sekarang" tanya sipenelpon disebrang sana 'siap?' pikirku bingung.

"aku di sekolah" jawabku.

"APA MAKSUDMU DI SEKOLAH" teriaknya kencang sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku 'buset dah nih orang'

"me-memang kenapa shingen-kun?" tanyaku pada shingen –sipenelpon bingung.

Ah, iya aku lupa bilang yang menelponku adalah shingen managerku. Kenapa aku bilang begitu (?) karena sebenarnya aku adalah seorang model. walaupun begitu, aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang diriku selain keluargaku dan karin –sahabatku sejak kecil. jika kalian bertanya bagaimana aku menyembunyikannya tentu saja aku merombak seluruh penampilanku dan berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan asliku yang suka memakai bando telinga kelinci, rambut pirang, mata blue shappire dan selalu memakai pakaian perpaduan dari kimono dan modren. aku selalu terlihat culun dan dingin disekolah dengan kacamata min tebal, kontak lens berwarna brown, memakai wig dengan warna yang sama dengan himeka tapi dikepang dua, dan juga rok yang kepanjangan dibawah lutut. jika realitanya namaku kujyou kazusa maka didunia model namaku adalah usagi tsuki baiklah cukup sampai disitu kita kembali ketopik.

"kau lupa! kau ada pemotretan jam 4 pm ini, kenapa kau belum siap juga" ucapnya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"ah, maaf aku akan segera kesana" ucapku meminta maaf.

"cepatlah" ucapnya kemudian mematikan panggilan secara sepihak'tuut tuut...' "ugh dia selalu begitu, memang ini sudah jam berapa sih?" ucapku kesal entah pada siapa dan saat ku lihat jam tanganku, aku terbelalak

"kyaaa... ini sudah 3.30 pm shingen sialan kenapa baru sekarang memberitahuku" ujarku kesal lalu berlari keluar dari area sekolah menuju rumah dan pergi ketempat pemotretan dengan tergesah-gesah.

* * *

 **Di tempat lain**

* * *

 **Kazune pov:**

Sekarang aku tengah mengantar karin pulang karena khawatir dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat, aku takut karin kenapa-napa saat dijalan. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan keadaan hening tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami, karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan hening ini akupun mencoba mengajak karin untuk bicara "karin/kazune" seru kami bersamaan.

" kau duluan" ujarnya –karin.

"kau saja" seruku mengalah

" tidak, kazune-kun saja yang duluan"

"hah.., tidak dalam hal apapun perempuan selalu menyebalkan. Kau saja yang bicara lebih dulu" ujarku mulai kesal dengan arah pembicaraan ini

"huh! Kazune-kun bisa tidak kata ' _perempuan_ ' dengan nada yang menurutku menyebalkanmu itu di tiadakan, sepertinya kau sangat anti dengan perempuan. Padahal himeka dan kazusa yang notabene-nya saudaramu juga perempuan dan selaku temanmu sejak kecil dan sahabatmu inikan perempuan juga" ceramah karin panjang lebar tidak lupa dengan nada jengkelnya.

"aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai perempuan" seruku datar dan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin namun dalam hati 'aku tidak menganggapmu begitu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku' batinku.

(zii: lah bukannya itu sama saja ya? ?_?)

(kazune: mana gw tau? cerita, ceritanya author. Gw cuma ngikut naskah yang author buat)

(zii: trus sejak kapan kazu-chin pakai kata 'gw' dalam kamusnya)

(kazune: sejak nular dari author dan jin. Udah back to story)

"ugh, jadi aku kau anggap apa? cowok" ucapnya kesal

"tidak, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai cowok" seruku lagi

"jadi apa?" tanyanya lagi jutek

"aku menggapmu sebagai orang yang berharga" jawabku santai namun detak jantungku sudah abnormal. aku coba melirik karin tapi dia sudah tidak disampingku lagi 'kemana dia?' pikirku seraya melihat sekeliling untuk mencarinya saat aku berbalik dia disana berdiri seperti patung dengan wajah yang err bisa dibilang seperti kepiting rebus.

"hoy karin! Ngapain nongkrong disitu, gak mau pulang ya!" seruku memanggilnya dia terlihat melihat kearahku dan berlari kecil mendekatiku.

 **.**

 **Karin pov:**

"ugh, jadi aku kau anggap apa? Cowok" ujarku kesal padanya 'APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!' batinku berteriak

"tidak, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai cowok" serunya lagi dengan santai

"jadi apa?" tanyaku lagi jutek

"aku menggapmu sebagai orang yang berharga" ujarnya kemudian untuk beberapa detik aku terdiam tidak mengerti maksudnya namun secara mendadak aku menghentikan langkahku dengan wajah yang sudah pasti memerah hebat. Kazune terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikanku yang mematung dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba dia menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan heran.

"hoy karin! Ngapain nongkrong disitu, gak mau pulang ya!" ujar kazune menyadarkanku dan segera aku berlari menghampirinya

"kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya

"memang kenapa?" tanyaku balik pura-pura tidak menyadari arah pembicaraannya

"kau tidak sakitkan?" tanyanya lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaanku

"memang kenapa sih?" balik tanyaku lagi sedikit kesal. Lama-lama kami terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"uhm, wajahmu itu loh, merah sekali" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek

'ugh, dia itu khawatir atau apa sih' pikirku makin kesal

"apa maksudmu?! Wajahku tidak merah" ujarku mengalihkan wajahku

"hm.., benarkah? Darimana kau tahu, kaukan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu tanpa cermin" serunya dengan nada jahilnya

"akh! DIAMLAH.." ujarku kelewat keras seraya memukulnya hingga jatuh dan berlari menjauhinya.

"ugh, dasar tsundure! Hey tunggu aku!" teriak kazune seraya bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dan mengejarku, sekarang kami sudah seperti anak kecil yang sedang main kejar-kejaran.

.

 **Kazusa pov:**

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di tempat pemotretan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena tadi saat kegedung studio pemotretanku yang berada di lantai lima dari sepuluh lantai aku berlari melewati tangga bukannya naik lift karena pada dasarnya aku tidak suka naik lift. Disana aku sudah disambut oleh shingen dengan raut wajah kesalnya 'ugh, dia pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan' pikirku menebak-nebak.

"lama" serunya terdengar kesal

"ugh, maafkan aku tapi aku kan hanya terlambat 5 menit" jawabku seraya menunjukkan jam tanganku padanya"ya ya, tapi kau tahuknan sebagai model kau harus bisa tepat waktu saat kau akan melakukan pemotretan" ujarnya lagi

"maaf aku lupa, lagian kenapa kau baru menelponku 30 menit yang lalu" seruku

"hah... baiklah itu salahku juga, tapi ada apa dengan penampilanmu hari ini" ujarnya lagi

"hah!?"

"mana telinga kelinci yang biasa kau pakai?" tanyanya, aku langsung memengang kepalaku

'tidak ada' batinku

"kenapa kau pakai kacamata?" aku langsung memengang wajahku

'loh!?'

"warna matamu juga berbeda, kau pakai kontak lens?" tanya lagi aku langsung menghadap cermin yang sudah di sediakan dalam ruangan khusus untukku ini

'brown'

"hmm.. sepertinya kau sangat tergesah-gesah tadi, kau bahkan lupa mengganti sendal rumahmu dengan sepatu" aku langsung melihat kebawah

 **Gubrak**

'bahkan sendal juga' batinku menangis meratapi kemalanganku

"ah, sudahlah! cepat siap-siap lima belas menit lagi pemotretannya akan dimulai, aku akan menunggu diluar" ujarnya lagi mengingatkan ku "oh iya, soal telinga kelincimu aku sudah siapkan untuk jaga-jaga tadi kau tidak usah khawatir" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan dia kembali berucap sebelum keluar "bukankah itu ciri khasmu, sudah aku tunggu diluar" serunya seraya menutup pintu meninggalkanku sendiri didalam. Setelah shingen pergi aku langsung melihat pakaian yang akan ku pakai termasuk bando kelinci yang dimaksud shingen tadi 'ugh! Hitam' batinku setelah melihatnya aku bukannya tidak suka warna hitam tapi hitam itu tidak cocok denganku bahkan kazune akan langsung berkomentar 'kau tidak cocok mengenakan baju dengan warna hitam, tapi kalau himeka yang pakai aku tidak akan komplen karena itu sesuai dengannya' seperti itu jika aku mengenakan pakaian yang berwarna hitam dirumah walaupun tidak hitam semua. karena aku sudah terlambat tanpa pikir panjang lagi akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku langsung memakainya dan 'ugh, pendek?' batinku. Astaga roknya terlalu pendek ini bukan image-ku, biasanya aku kan pakai rok paling pendek hanya lima senti di atas lutut tapi, ini bisa dibilang sampai tujuh belas senti di atas lutut astaga, sekali menunduk pasti akan kelihatan, kalau pakai celana aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Oh, kamisama! dengan perasaan campur aduk aku keluar dari ruang riasku dan menghampiri shingen.

"uhm, shi-shingen-kun" panggilku saat aku sudah dibelakangnya

"ah, kazu- maksudku tsuki-chan, wah! Pakaiannya sangat cocok" ujar shingen saat melihatku.

"apa maksudmu? Kakakku akan mengoceh dan menyuruhku berhenti dari dunia model untuk selamanya padahal aku sudah berda didunia ini sejak aku masih kelas 6 sd, dia juga akan mencincangmu kalau dia melihatku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini" keluhku padanya panjang lebar.

"hahaha kau benar juga sih tapi, itu adalah tema pemotretan kali ini" serunya.

"hah?"

"pemotretan kali ini kau akan berpasangan dengan seorang artis baru yang ramai digosipkan baru-baru ini" jelasnya.

"hah?! Itu lebih parah lagi bukannya disuruh berhenti aku malah akan dikurung dirumah selama tiga bulan dan kau, kau akan dikubur hidup-hidup karena menyetujui kontrak ini" ujarku makin panik.

"hah, kau memang benar! Tapi bukannya dia terlalu overprotektive ah, bukan dia bisa dibilang sistercomplex terhadapmu. inikan hidupmu, kenapa dia tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri sih!?" ujar shingen terdengar kesal.

* * *

 **Ditempat lain**

* * *

 _'rumah karin'_

 _._

 _._

"ha-hachu"

"ada apa kazune-kun?" tanya karin yang baru dari dapur membawa dua gelas teh hangat.

"ah, bukan apa-apa sepertinya aku akan flu" jawab kazune sekenanya seraya menerima cangkir teh yang diberikan karin.

* * *

 **Back to kazusa**

* * *

"yah kau benar juga sih tapikan dia begitu untuk menjagaku" ucapku kemudian

"iya aku tahu, kita akan bicara dengannya nanti" jawabnya santai dengan senyum cerah seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah merutuki kesialanku hari ini dan berharap tidak ada lagi kesialan yang lebih parah dari ini.

"uhm, usagi tsuki?" panggil seseorang dari belakang kami seperti orang yang bertanya, akupun segera menjawab.

"ya, ada apa?" jawabku bertanya seraya menoleh pada orang tersebut.

"ah tidak, pemotretannya sudah dimulai jadi aku mencari senpai karena tidak terlihat dari tadi" jawabnya tersenyum canggung dan saat itu juga aku mematung menatap siapa yang baru saja menyapaku.

.

.

.

 **'oh, my god!'**

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Zii: AHhh... akhirnya selesai juga *merentangkan tangan* ugh, jariku jadi pegal dan kapalan

Michi: author... karena author udah berjuang ini aku buatkan jus alpokat kesukaan author diminum ya

Zii: kyaaa michi baik deh *menerima jus alpokat*

Kazune: author

Zii: ya kazu-chin.

Kazune: berhentilah memanggilku begitu

Zii: eh, kenapa? Kazu-chin kan cocok dipanggil begitu, zii-chan juga suka namanya *masang wajah polos*

Kazune: atas dasar apa kau memanggilku begitu

Zii: kan nama itu cocok dengan wajahmu

Kazune: (jleb) *pundung dipojokan* _'hahaha aku nyesel dilahirin dengan wajah cantik'_

Karin: author kok ceritanya makin ngaur sih, emang di buku author kayak gitu ya?

Kazusa: iya nih, ceritanya kok makin lama makin aneh

Zii: hehehe zii-chan juga gak tahu kenapa bisa begitu *nyengir kuda XD*

Michi: oh, iya kazune yang phobia serangga kok kayak pisikopat ya? ' _mencincang_ ' ' _mengubur_ _hidup_ - _hidup_ ' cocok banget sama image-nya *mengacungkan enam jempol (?) -_- (emang bisa)* #plak

Kazune: *makin pundung*

Kazusa: sudah-sudah kita tinggalin topik yang tadi, sekarang waktunya untuk balas review

Zii: baiklah kali ini aku yang pertama, untuk **EZY -TEMAN** ku tercinta makasih yang udah mau review dan makek hp+akun orang seenak jidatnya yang katanya cuman minjam buat cari tugas persentasi terimakasih banyak kau baik sekali sampai zii-chan rasanya ingin membuangmu kelaut *dilatar belakangi aura gelap*

Karin: se-sepertinya author lagi marah mode on. Baiklah berikutnya dari **rikamia** -san makasih udah bilang aku keren, hehehehe jadi malu nih.

Kazusa: lanjut untuk **xiaomi** , hehehe gomen kalau tersinggung author gak bermaksud gitu kok *kasih peace* ok! ini udah lanjut. read dan review terus ya xia-san (zii: bukannya yang balas review-nya yuuki ya -_-?)

Jin: selanjutnya balasan untuk **riis yui** dewi memang hebat, hebat mencuri hatiku misalnya *dibogem kazusa*

Himeka: untuk **salisa** -senpai terimakasih udah dibilang keren dan juga semangatnya author jadi tersanjung tuh *lirik zii*

Michi: Yey! Akhirnya giliranku juga, baiklah untuk **Lia** -chan hm... kira-kira kapan ya? Saya juga gak tahu itu tergantung sama author dan bukunya. Nih udah lanjut kok trus RnR ya~

Kazusa: untuk **meii** -chan makasih udah dibilang bagus dan menarik, udah taukan sekarang siapa yang nelpon aku maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan

Zii: terakhir untuk **Yukan na hikari** , ehm.. ano yuka-chan kapan ganti pen name perasaan kemaren bukan ini deh, tapi e-eto apa ini real name yuka-chan kalau iya berarti nama kita sama dong XD XD untuk sarannya pasti zii-chan akan laksanakan :D jadi tetap read dan review ya~

Karin: Yey selesai!

Zii: baiklah daripada banyak cincong lagi mending kita tutup sesi balas reviewnya

Michi: jangan lupa read dan review ya!

Kazusa: akhir kata –

All –kazune: sayonara~

Kazune: *masih pundung*

Zii: ah iya! Jus tadi *minum jus alpokat pemberian michi* 'siiiinnngg' h-hambar (-_-"')

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE~


	5. Chapter 5

**Tentangmu by nuezchan**

 **"hajimete minna, kita ketemu lagi! mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya untuk cerita gaje zii-chan. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning : ooc, typo (s), gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur amburadul, bahasa rada-rada ngelantur, ide pasaran, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Sebelumnya..._

"uhm, usagi tsuki?"

"ya, ada apa?"

"ah tidak, pemotretannya sudah dimulai jadi aku mencari senpai karena tidak terlihat dari tadi"

'oh, my god!'

* * *

 **Normal pov:**

Tanpa kazusa sadari seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri dibelakang tempatnya berbicara dengan shingen sekarang, lebih tepat dibelakangnya dan shingen hanya diam tidak memberi tahu kazusa "uhm, usagi tsuki?" seru pemuda tersebut, merasa ada yang menyapanya dengan cepat dia meresponnya seraya berbalik pada seseorang yang menyapanya barusan "ya, ada apa?" jawabnya santai, namun saat dia tahu siapa orangnya seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang melihat orang tersebut.

"ah tidak, pemotretannya sudah dimulai jadi aku mencari senpai karena tidak terlihat dari tadi" seru pemuda itu tersenyum canggung dihadapannya.

'oh, my god!'

Batin kazusa berteriak histeris setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya dan orang itu adalah "oh, kuga-san anda disini rupanya" ucap shingen pura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran jin disana "apa kau mencari tsuki-chan" lanjutnya bertanya seraya melihat kearah kazusa, ralat menyeringai jahil pada kazusa –tsuki dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari jin."loh, tsuki-chan kenapa melamun? ayo sana, pemotretannya sudah dimulai" ucap shingen lagi bingung saat melihat kazusa yang hanya diam saja dari tadi dan tetap tidak bergeming dengan panggilan itu.

"ano, usagi-san?" kali ini jin yang memanggilnya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kazusa namun kazusa tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan pada saat jin memegang bahunya.

 **Bruk –**

Hening...

1 detik

2 detik

3 de...

"Usagi-san/Tsuki-chhhaaaaaa–n"

 **Kazusa pov:**

Ugh, gelap. kenapa gelap sekali?! aku juga merasa tubuh sangat ringan seakan melayang dan kenapa berisik sekali sih? Perlahan ku buka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah terang dan tubuh yang seolah-olah diangkat, aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan.

"ku bilang minggir sialan! Apa kalian tidak lihat usagi tsuki sedang butuh pertolongan!"

Bentak seseorang terdengar marah, dan aku merasa aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Aku mengerjabkan mataku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku dan pemandangan yang kulihat adalah wajah tampan jin kuga yang tengah menggendongku dan para wartawan yang mengelilingi kami dan seketika aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"j-jin-kun"

Terlihat pandangannya teralih padaku dan saat dia melihatku tatapan yang tadinya terlihat marah melembut ketika menyadari aku sudah sadar dan dia tersenyum, jantungku serasa mau meledak saat melihat senyum itu dan dapat aku pastikan wajahku sudah memerah melebihi tomat busuk "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kazusa" serunya seraya tersenyum !?

Tunggu dulu, kazusa? bukankah aku yang sekarang usagi tsuki kenapa jin-kun memanggilku kazusa! apa yang terjadi?! Apa dia mengetahui identitas asliku, tidak! Tidak mungkin ba-bagaimana bisa?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...gi-san..., ...sagi-san, usagi-san" samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil nama modelingku dan terdengar sedikit gaduh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Perlahan ku buka kelopak mataku mencoba mengetahui apa yang terjadi aku membuka mata hal yang kudapatkan adalah putih tidak terlihat apapun.

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku menyesuaikan pengelihatanku dengan cahaya sekitar dan saat aku berhasil menetralkan cahaya yang menerobos mataku hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah wajah yang menatapku khawatir untuk beberapa detik aku masih terdiam karena pikiranku masih kosong sampai saat suaranya kembali menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"usagi-san kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ehh!?"

Itulah respon pertamaku padanya dan setelah itu terdengar suara yang berbeda dan keadaan juga makin lama terasa makin ramai.

"eh!, tsuki-chan sudah sadar! Huh, Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga" ujar mangerku –shingen juga terdengar khawatir.'sebenarnya ada apa ini?' pikirku bingung.

Namun saat kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya aku melihat kembali orang yang pertama kali kulihat tadi dan seketika wajahku memanas saat ku tahu itu adalah jin kuga orang yang aku kagumi sekaligus aku sukai.

 **Jin pov:**

"usagi-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" seruku saat melihat seniorku di dunia modeling sekaligus patnerku dalam pemotretan kali ini masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku sangat terkejut saat dia tiba-tiba pingsan tadi, apa aku begitu keren sampai-sampai usagi tsuki yang notabene-nya lebih dulu menjelajahi dunia model dari pada aku juga terpesona dengan ketampananku.

(Zii: jin ke-pd-an banget deh *mual*

Kazune: bukannya dari dulu dia udah kayak gitu ya!?

Zii: hmm, benar juga sih. eh! kok kazu-chin bisa disini, pergi sana *nendang kazune*

Jin: hey! author sarap jangan banyak cincong. cepat lanjutin ceritanya *nendang zii-chan*

Zii: T.T)

Dia belum merespon dan masih tetap diam wajahnya juga kembali memerah. "usagi-san" seruku lagi memanggilnya namun dia hanya melihatku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

'apa dia sakit?' pikirku.

"a-aku..., dimana?" tanyanya setelah jeda yang dia berbicara juga, dari tadi aku tegang sekali karena dia tiba-tiba pingsan dan membuat semua kru jadi panik gak ketulungan, dan aku berani bertaruh ini akan menjadi gosib panas jika media mengetahui ini. Seorang usagi tsuki yang terkenal dengan kecantikan juga sangat profesional dalam pekerjaan, mengatur emosi dan perasaan pingsan hanya dengan melihat wajah tampanku yang seperti dewa ini.

(all –jin: *muntah*)

"kau ada di ruang istirahat studio, tadi kau pingsan saat pemotretan" jawabku.

"tsuki-chan kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Sebelum kesini kau sudah makankan? Seharusnya kau makan dulu tadi. kau tahu kan kakakmu akan memenggalku kalau dia tahu kau pingsan disaat pemotretan" ujar shingen panjang lebar dengan khawatir dan sedikit berlebihan. Namun yang kulihat dari usagi hanyalah ekspresi datar yang terkesan malas menanggapi ucapan managernya itu dan aku sebagai penonton setia hanya melongo melihat interaksi diantara mereka berdua. Saat ku lihat jam tanganku 20:30 aku baru sadar kalau sekarang ternyata sudah cukup larut, aku sampai lupa waktu karena menjaganya, para kru dan staf pegawai studio juga sudah banyak yang pulang dan yang membuatku aneh dari tadi adalah kenapa aku bisa sebegitu khawatirnya saat dia pingsan dan juga aku meresa sangat mengenalnya padahal kalau bisa dibilang ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?.

"uhm, ano usagi-san, shingen-san sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. aku masih ada acara setelah ini" seruku pada ahkirnya pamit pada mereka untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"eh, begitu ya? Maaf merepotkan dari tadi" ujar shingen padaku dan usagi hanya melihatku dalam diam. Alisku bertaut bingung 'sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? aneh' pikirku seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tengah berjalan menuju parkiran untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan diriku yang lelah menjalani akktivitasku hari ini namun saat aku ingin manaiki moge ku, aku melihat siulet seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal sedang berlari dengan cepat didepanku dan saat aku ingin memanggilnya dia sudah berbelok di persimpangan menuju gedung studio dan parkiran. Tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan orang tersebut aku langsung menstater motorku dan langsung melaju cepat dijalanan.

 **Normal pov:**

Himeka berlari dengan cepat menuju gedung studio untuk menemui kazusa setelah mendengar bahwa kazusa baru saja pingsan saat mengadakan pemotretan. Dia berlari tergesa-gesa sangking khawatirnya sampai dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, dia bahkan sempat menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Sedikit lagi tinggal masuk kedalam lift dan tekan tombol menuju ruang studio kazusa dan himeka akan sampai ketempat sepupunya itu.

Dan...

BRAK!

"KAZUSA-CHAN" teriaknya setelah sampai dan langsung menggebrak pintu ruang istirahat gedung tampang yang sedikit brantakan dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya juga napas yang masih naik turun tidak beraturan sangat terlihat jelas kalau himeka sangat kelelahan sehabis berlarian dari tadi dengan cepat dia segera menerjang kazusa dan mengajukan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kazusa-chan kau baik-baik saja? kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa ada yang sakit? Kalau ada di sebelah mana? Apa tadi kau belum makan? Kenapa tidak makan tadi? atau mungkin kau sakit? Kalau sakit seharusnya kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini" oceh himeka dengan wajah panik sekaligus khawatir pada kazusa.

Kazusa hanya bisa menghela napas dan mendengus geli melihat tingkah sepupunya yang satu ini yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya, sedangkan shingen hanya tertawa garing mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari himeka tadi.

"himeka-chan kalau bertanya satu-satu aku kan mana bisa menjawabnya kalau kau langsung tanya semua" seru kazusa seraya tertawa geli.

"ta-tapi, tapi kan aku khawatir tau saat mendengar kazusa-chan tiba-tiba pingsan" ujar himeka cemberut karena kazusa malah mentertawakanya padahal kan dia sangat khawatir kalau kazusa kenapa-napa.

"aku baik-baik saja himeka-chan" seru kazusa lagi pada himeka, tapi itu belum bisa meyakinkan himeka dan akhirnya kazusa hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan perkataannya "hah... baiklah tadi aku hanya pingsan karena terkejut tidak lebih dan tidak kurang" jelas kazusa dan himeka masih menatapnya curiga "kau taukan himeka-chan kalau aku terlalu kaget atau terlalu syok aku bisa pingsan dadakan" lanjutnya lagi memperjelas kalimatnya.

"lalu kau terkejut karena apa?" ucap himeka lagi namun kali ini bukan dengan nada khawatir tapi dengan nada curiga dan mata yang disipitkan.

"eh!? Itu, ano, n-nanti saja aku katakan dirumah" jawab kazusa seraya melirik kearah shingen yang masih setia menjadi pendengar yang budiman.

"aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian" serunya yang mengerti dengan maksud kazusa.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang hari sudah semakin larut" seru himeka.

"ok, kita keluar sekarang. oh, ya! kazusa karena hari ini kau pingsan jadwalmu untuk pemotretan ditunda sampai besok tepat jam 4 pm, kali ini jangan terlambat lagi ok!" ujar shingen panjang lebar mengingatkan kazusa dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari kazusa. Setelah itu mereka bertiga keluar gedung bersama-sama dan saat shingen mengajukan diri untuk mengantar mereka pulang himeka menolak dengan halus dengan alasan bahwa kyuu-chan akan menjemput mereka 5 menit lagi dan shingen pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit kyuu-chan akhirnya datang menjemput seperti yang himeka katakan dan setelah sampai dirumah kazusa sudah disambut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari kazune dengan aura yang dingin dan menegangkan membuat kazusa menelan ludah susah payah.

"k-konbawa nii-chan" sapa kazusa tegang saat melihat kazune sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu rumah.

"kenapa lama sekali" bukannya menjawab sapaan dari kazusa dia malah langsung mengintrogasi adiknya sendiri.

"e-eh, i-itu" "sudahlah kazune-chan, kita bahas itu nanti saja sekarang biarkan kazusa-chan istirahat dia pasti lelah" ujar himeka mencelah pertanyaan kazune "kazusa-chan pasti lapar? Ayo kita makan malam" lanjutnya seraya menarik kazusa menuju meja makan dan meninggalkan kazune didepan pintu rumah.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, kazusa langsung melengos kekamarnya untuk menghindari segala pertanyaan dari himaka dan kazune yang akan mengintrogasinya.

'KRIIIIIIG'

Jam weker kazusa berdering heboh tepat jam 5 am namun sang empunya hanya menggeliat malas dan meraba meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Saat sudah menggapai jam wekernya dia langsung mematikannya dan melemparkannya sembarangan di tempat tidur lalu segera duduk, dengan malas pula ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu balkon kamarnya. Membuka pintu tersebut dan segera menuju pagar penyangga balkon lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghirup udara segar.

"brr... dingin, sepertinya tadi malam hujan" serunya entah pada siapa. Dia dengan nyaman terus memandangi pemandangan pagi hari yang tersedia di depannya sampai sesuatu ingatan terlintas di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya memerah di saat yang bersamaan pula ingatan yang lain muncul dan membuatnya mendesah frustasi karena jika ia bertemu kazune atau himeka dia akan dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka yang akan mengingatkan ia kepada kejadian yang memalukan kemarin.

Setelah puas dengan acara paginya kazusa kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Skip time 'sekolah'

Didepan gerbang sakura gaoka junior high school dengan keadaan deg-degan kazusa melangkahkan kakinya kesekolah. Kenapa kazusa deg-degan? Siapa yang tahu, hanya dia dan kami-sama yang tahu. Ini masih 6.30 am dan sekolah masih sangat sepi dan apa dia merasa takut? Tidak! Bukan. Dia tidak takut untuk apa kazusa takut di sekolahnya ya kenapa merasa berdebar-debar, ada yang tahu?Apa jangan-jangan dia lagi kerasukan ya.

(Kazusa : jangan bertele-tele author. *pasang muka malas*

Zii : biarin. ini kan cerita ane bukan cerita situ.

Kazusa : hah.. terserah author deh, yang penting cerita aneh author ini cepat selesai.

Zii : k-kejamnya. *pundung dipojokan*

Kazusa : sudah jangan banyak tingkah, ayo kerja lagi. *nyeret author*

Zii : kalau kalian selalu seperti ini sama zii-chan nanti zii-chan gak akan undang kalian buat balas reviewnya lagi.*teriak gaje*

Kazusa : ohoho... malah kami akan senang.

Zii : #$%# $~*)

Kazusa berjalan dengan cepat menuju gedung sekolah tanpa menghiraukan sapaan seorang pemuda sekitar 5 meter dibelakangnya yang juga baru datang untuk menghindari amukan masa(?) yang akan menerjangnya jika ia datang sedikit lebih siang lagi. Merasa dihiraukan pemuda itu berlari kecil mengejar kazusa bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini karena tiba-tiba menghiraukannya seperti ini.

"kazusa" panggilnya lagi seraya memegang bahu kazusa sehingga mau tak mau kazusa harus berhenti dan berbalik.

"h-hm, ada apa jin" balasnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau menghiraukan sapaanku tadi" seru jin cemberut.

"eh, b-benarkah? aku tidak tahu kau menyapaku" ucapnya senormal mungkin.

"hah... sudahlah ayo kita kekelas tidak ada gunanya juga kita memperdebatkan hal sepele" ujar jin mendesah pelan seraya melanjutkan jalannya dan diikuti kazusa dibelakangnya yang tengah bernafas lega karena jin tidak menyadari akan sesuatu yang membuatnya resah dari tadi.

Setelah tiba dikelas jin langsung menuju kursinya begitu juga kazusa tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Jin sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri dan kazusa yang juga membaca buku dikursinya, keadaan sangat hening karena mereka hanya berdua yang masih ada di kelas dan kazusa tidak suka keadaannya yang sekarang.

Melirik kearah jin yang ada dua kursi dibelakangnya dan tidak mendapati jin.'loh, jin-kun kemana?' pikirnya bingung dan ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihatinya karena jin pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

(Readers: emang situ siapanya jin?!)

Saat dia akan menghadap depan lagi tiba-tiba.

"kazusa".

"GYAAAaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Zii : akh, akhirnya selesai juga. Hy! Sashiburi readers, zii-chan kangen kalian semua!

Jin : baru sebulan, author lebay deh.

Zii : biarin, itu tandanya autor sayang sama para readers. Ok kalo gitu kita langsung balas review aja yah.

Jin : kita? Aku sama author? *inocet*

Zii : iya jin. Kau dan aku, emang masih ada orang lain disini.

Jin : apa tidak lebih baik kita nunggu yang lain dulu.

Zii : mereka gak akan datang. Salah sendiri gk dengar pengumummanku tadi.

Jin : aku mana tahu, tadi aku ada pemotretan.

Zii : jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja jin. Ini kita bagi dua buat balas reviewnya. *senyum cerah seraya memberi kertas balasan*

Jin : hah..., terserah saja lah tapi, author duluan saja yang balas reviewnya.

Zii : baiklah karena hari ini zii-chan lagi baik hati , jadi biar aku yang balas duluan.

 **Ezy14:** Iya, iya! itu salahku juga. Puas! Dan jangan cerewet seperti wantia ezy-kun kau itu cowok kan dan satu lagi aku gak hilang kok nyatanya aku lanjutin cerita ini, zii-chan cuma lagi sibuk sama sekolah makanya lama lanjutinnya (Jin : baru sebulan thor -_-). Nih udah lanjut semoga ezy-kun suka. _

 **Lia:** Hehe.. ketebak ya! Ini udah lanjut tetap ikuti kelanjutannya ya.

 **Yukan na hikari:** Hehehe.. kalo yuka-chan mau tau tinggal pm aja. terimakasih semangatnya.

 **Rikamia:** Hmm.., gitu ya?! zii-chan juga gak nyangka XP XD. Ini udah lanjut, tetap ikuti kelanjutan tiap chapnya ya.

 **Megumi:** iya megumi-san zii-chan akan usahain.

Jin : Ok! Sekarang aku yang baca balasannya.

 **Xiaomi:** aomi-chan bisa saja T.T emang aku mirip kucing ya sampai bilang gitu (zii : kamu kan emang mirip ama kucing -_- XP) ini udah lanjut kok.

 **Riis yui:** Ok! Ini udah next.

 **Guest:** untuk guest-san terimakasih udah mau baca cerita aneh author sarap satu ini tapi lain kali tolong sertakan nama anda soalnya author jadi bingung manggilnya. (Zii : kau juga sama) oh iya soal next kilat masih dipertimbangkan sama author.

 **Edan name:** Makasih udah dibilang bagus, ne edan-san bukan cuma edan-san saja yang bingung saya juga jadi bego dibuat nih cerita. #di_deahtlarge_zii

 **Chisaki:** Ini udah next, tetap RnR ya fic aneh author yang satu ini.

Zii : yosh! Udah kelar semua. Gomen kalo ceritanya makin lama makin aneh, ditambah tulisan yang sangat betantakan soalnya zii-chan buat cerita (read: ngetik) dari hp, laptopnya sedang masa meditasi alias dipake kakak untuk nyusun jadi terpakasa dari hp deh. Ditambah lagi tugas numpuk plus ulangan segudang buat zii-chan puyeng tujuh keliling, terus...

Jin : udah thor, curhatnya panjang amat. Kalo author curhat terus bisa sampe tahun depan selesainya.

Zii : iya, iya! Zii-chan tau kok. Nah minna sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita sampai jumpa lain waktu terus RnR ya fic zii yang satu ini.

#salam_sejuta_impian

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE~


	6. Chapter 6

**Tentangmu by nuezchan**

 **"hajimete minna, kita ketemu lagi! mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya untuk cerita gaje zii-chan. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning : ooc, typo (s), gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur amburadul, bahasa rada-rada ngelantur, ide pasaran, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! _**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sebelumnya..._

'Loh, jin-kun kemana?' batin kazusa bingung dan sedikit kecewa karena jin pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

Saat dia akan kembali menghadap kedepan tiba-tiba.

"Kazusa"

"GYAAaaa..."

 **Chapter 6**

 **Normal pov:**

"Kazusa"

Sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang si pemilik nama yang sontak membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan menjerit keras.

"GYAAAaa..."

Teriak kazusa sekeras-kerasnya karena terkejut dan hampir membuat sang author jadi tuli ditempat(?), eh!? Salah maksudnya hampir membuat sipenyapa kehilangan indra pendengarnya jika saja dia tidak sempat menyumbatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan menyebabkan si peneriak serak kehabisan suara karena teriakan membahananya barusan.

"Mou, kazusa-chan ini aku! Karin! Hanazono karin" ujar sipenyapa tadi yang ternyata adalah karin dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ck, jangan mengejutkan ku karin. kau tahu kan aku bisa saja pingsan dadakan kalau terlalu terkejut atau terlalu syok" desisnya ikutan kesal saat nyawanya sudah kembali terkumpul semua(?).

"Siapa yang mengejutkanmu kazusa-chan, aku hanya menyapamu" jawab karin seadanya seraya berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri dan menyimpan tasnya disana.

"Oh, iya kazusa-chan, himeka-chan bilang kau pingsan ya saat pemotretan kemarin. Apa itu benar?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya, dan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan pada kazusa tersebut langsung membuat kazusa terkesingap dan segera membumkam karin dengan menyumpal mulut karin dengan tangannya.

"Ssstttt, jangan bahas itu disini! Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar!" ujar kazusa dengan suara yang di pelankan dan melirik kesana kemari dengan waspada. karin dengan tenang memnyingkirkan tangan kazusa dari mulutnya dan menjawab.

"Tenanglah tidak ada orang disini, walaupun ada mereka tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kita bicarakan" kata karin denagn santainya.

Padahal kazusa sendiri sudah tegang dari tadi mau jawab apa pada karin, tidak mungkin kan kazusa bilang dia pingsan karena jin. Dia pasti akan ditertawakan oleh karin jika dia bilang begitu, yang secara karin tahu kalau kazusa itu suka pada jin dan lagi tadi jin kan ada dikelas bagaimana jika sekarang jin ada diluar dan mendengar pertanyaan karin tadi, dia pasti akan curigakan.

"Dan.." seru karin lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa!?"

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Hah?!"

"Maksudku kenapa kau tidak pakai lensa kontak untuk menutupi mata blue shappire mu. Bukankah diarea sekolah kau selalu pakai mata brown mu itu! Dan juga lihat ini rambut pirang mu juga tersisipkan diantara rambut palsumu" ujar karin panjang lebar seraya menunjuk-nunjuk mata dan rambut kepang kazusa. "Kau sangat ceroboh! Ayo biar aku benahi tampilanmu! Huh, untung aku datang sepagi ini dan aku orang yang pertama yang melihatmu" lanjutnya lagi tanpa melihat ekspresi kazusa yang terkejut, syok, pucat dan hampir pingsan itu.

Setelah menyeret kazusa entah kemana tibalah mereka di sebuah toilet diujung lorong yang jarang dimasuki oleh siswa yang lain. Karin langsung menarik kazusa masuk kedalam dan sedikit berceramah kepada kazusa, sedangkan kazusa? dia masih dalam mode syoknya dan tidak mempedulikan semua ucapan karin. catat **semua** -nya!.

'Bagaimana ini!? Bagaimana jika tadi jin menyadarinya dan mengetahui identitas asliku?!' jeritnya frustasi dalam hati.

"Ada apa kazusa? kau terlihat pucat" tanya karin yang akhirnya sadar juga dengan keadaan kazusa seraya mengobrak abrik tas darurat—bagi karin kecil yang dibawanya sedari tadi untuk mencari sesuatu yang kazusa butuhkan saat ini.

"Ka-karin bagaimana ini?!"

"Bagaimana? Gimana maksudmu kazusa-chan?" tanya balik karin bingung.

"Tadi, tadi jin melihatku... dengan penampilan ini?" jawabnya dengan nada panik.

"Ehhh...!? Kok bisa!" pekik karin.

"soalnya tadi aku..."

"Aku?"

"Aku..."

"Aku apa kazusa? ayolah jangan bertele-tele"

"Tadi aku datang bersama jin kesekolah" ucapnya agak cepat.

"Hee!" lagi-lagi karin memekik kaget dengan jawaban kazusa.

"Tadi kami bertemu di gerbang sekolah dan jalan bareng kekelas" cicitnya mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu "tapi..., dia tidak bertanya apapun padaku tentang penampilanku. Jin malah terlihat biasa saja" jelasnya panjang lebar pada karin.

"Apa dia tidak menyadarinya?" tanya karin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kau tahu jin-kun kan, dia akan bertanya jika ia melihat ada perubahan dengan orang-orang sekitarnya" jelas kazusa lagi pada karin.

"Iya juga sih" gumamnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa karin?"

"Uhm, iie nande monai. Lebih baik kau segera pakai ini" ujar karin seraya menyerahkan kotak yang berisi lensa kontak pada kazusa dan langsung dipakai oleh kazusa.

"Ehh, rambutnya tidak usah diubah lagi" ujar karin tiba-tiba saat kazusa mau membuka kepang duanya(?)

"Memang kenapa?" tanya kazusa.

"Bukannya jin sudah melihat rambutmu itu, dia akan curiga kalau rambut blondemu itu hilang secara tiba-tiba" jelas karin.

"Eh, begitu ya"

"Uhm iya!, ayo kita kembali kekelas sekarang. Soal rambutmu tenang saja aku akan mengurusnya" ucap karin lagi. "Oh, iya apa kazune akan datang hari ini?" lanjut tanya karin.

"Iya, sepertinya dia akan datang selama mos ini" jawab kazusa.

"Eh, benarkah! tumben sekali dia mau datang" seru karin tidak menyangka.

"Haduh karin, nii-chan kan tahun ini jadi salah komite mos" jelas kazusa.

"Benarkah?!"

Dan perjalanan mereka menuju kelaspun dibarengi dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas karin yang selalu bercuap-cuap ria setiap paginya kepada kujyou bersaudara. Sedangkan ditempat lain, di atap sekolah yang sepi dan disitu memanglah selalu sepi selain karena siswa dan siswi jarang bahkan tidak ada ada yang mau kesana sebab harus menaiki tangga yang entah berapa jumlahnya karena sekolah sakura gaoka memiliki 5 lantai dan dua gedung lagi yang berlawanan dengan gedung utama, sekolah itu memiliki aksen eropa dan venensia yang sangat elegan. Para siswa dan siswi juga bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbakat dan memiliki potensi tinggi dibidang akademi dan non-akademi dan... lah?! Kok malah ngaco?!

Ok! Back to story!.

Diatap sekolah sakura gaoka ini terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring tenang dilantai atap sekolah tersebut tanpa merasa terganggu karena sekali lagi disana tidak ada orang!, seraya menikmati semilir angin pagi yang tenang disana. Siswa, siswi sakura gaoka memang tidak mau keatap sekolah karena terlalu malas dengan jaraknya yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan mengingat harus menaiki tangga, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk karin dkk karena bagi mereka atap sekolah adalah surganya sekolah karena selain tempat itu sepi dan tenang untuk menenangkan pikiran atap sekolah juga menjadi tempat mereka untuk menjadi diri sendiri, kenapa begitu? soalnya disekolah mereka kedisiplinan dan sikap kebangsawan –walaupun kw-kwan sangat dijunjung tinggi disekolah ini, tidak termasuk untuk membully dan fansclub yang masih banyak terjadi disekolah ini.

Mata pemuda yang bersurai hitam itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan irisnya yang mirip kucing itu, "usagi tsuki ya?" gumamnya pelan seraya menerawang kelangit yang luas didepan matanya.

 **Jin pov:**

'Kenapa aku merasa begitu mengenalnya ya?, dia seperti mirip seseorang tapi siapa?' pikirku bertanya-tanya karena merasa aneh pada rekan kerjaku semalam.

Seorang anak perempuan yang kalau dilihat seumuran denganku dengan surai blonde dan mata seindah shappire, ehh!? Tunggu dulu shappire? Blonde? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan warna rambut itu? dan wajah itu... aku juga merasa tidak asing dan malah seperti mengenal baik dengan wajah itu.

Pikiranku masih melayang-layang mengingat-ngingat wajah seseorang yang mungkin mirip dengan gadis itu sampai...

"Jin!"

Seseorang memanggilku dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Mendengar namaku dipanggil sontak aku mengalihkan atenisku kearahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

'Hah!? D-dia... wajah itu!?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Zii : hai minna balik lagi dengan author nyasar satu ini! Gimana ceritanya makin serukah? Atau malah makin membosankan kah? Atau...

Kazune : ceritanya makin membosankan!

Zii : diam kamu kazu-chin! Zii-chan gak nanya sama kamu!

Kazune : aku kan wakilin para readers. -_-

Zii : tapi gak usah sejujur itu juga kan.

Kazune : wah author ngaku juga kalo ceritanya membosankan.

Zii : ahk, udah ah! Zii-chan lagi gak mau ribut sama kazu-chin. Daripada kita ribut-ribut gaje mending kita balas nih riview.

Kazune : ogah.

Zii : *masang puppy eyes* ayolah kazu-kun. ayolah~~ kazu-chin, kazu-chan, kazu-swan, kazu-chwan, kazune, kazune-san, kazune-sama, kazu...

Kazune : berhentilah memanggil namaku!

Zii : hehe~ baiklah tapi kazu-chin balas reviewnya ya.

Kazune : baiklah baiklah sini kertasnya.

Zii : hmm..., arigatou! Tapi oh, iya hari ini hanya kau dan sikucing yang dipojok itu? *nunjuk jin yang main game*

Jin : hey! siapa yang kau sebut kucing heh!?

Zii : kau *watados*

Jin : aku bukan kucing! Dasar author sarap!

Zii : zii-chan bukan sarap tapi kurang satu derajat kewarasannya.

Kazune dan jin : dasar author gila. *menatap horror*

Zii : udah-udah cepat balas reviewnya zii-chan masih harus lanjutin fict zii-chan yang satu lagi nih. *lanjut ngetik*

Jin : ok deh! Aku yang pertama! Kita bacain aja ya reviewnya.

 **Alya** : lanjut thor ceritanya seru

 _ok! Alya ini udah lanjut makasih udah dibilang seru!_

 **Lilith** : next

 _Ini udah next, tetap rnr terus ya fict author gila satu ini._

Zii : jin! Zii-chan dengar itu. *teriak dari pojok ruangan*

Jin : iya, gomen author! Balik ngetik sana! *balik teriak* lanjut –

 **Guest** : next thor.

 _Iya ini udah next kok. Inner jin : kok lama-lama nama author mirip thor yang itu ya?! P-_-"_

 **Riis yui** : lanjur –! Ceritanya makin seru. Semangat buatnya.

 _Ok! Terimakasih semangatnya. Ini udah lanjut kok_

 **Yukan na hikari** : lanjut..., dan terimakasih infonya saya gak tahu kalo panname saya itu artinya nama author -,-

 _Iya sama-sama, ini udah lanjut._

Kazune : ehh?! Tunngu deh! Penname yukan-san itu artinya realname author?!

Jin : heh?! Jadi maksudnya nama asli author itu yukan na hikari?!

Zii : bukan!

Kazune : jadi maksudnya kalau di artikan kebahasa indonesianya itu realname author gitu?

Zii : salah! Kalian gak perlu tau itu, yang harus kalian tahu Cuma nuezchan itu namanya zii-chan titik. Udah kazune lanjutin balas reviewnya.

Kazune : tapi disini ada pertanyaan pribadi buat author nih! Gak sopankan kalo ada pertanyaan pribadi orang lain yang jawab?!

Zii : ehh!? Mana? Yang itu zii-chan yang balas. Tapi zii-chan gak usah baca reviewnya kan gak sopan ngumbar pertanyaan pribadi orang.

Kazune dan jin : orang itu kau thor...

 **Salisa** : _ehh..? senpai nanya itu, hehe~ gimana ya? kami itu udah kenal lama dan dia itu sahabat juga koibito jadi-jadiannya zii-chan XD XP. (someone : kau kejam zii T_T)_

Kazune dan jin : koibito jadi-jadian ya? *sweatdrop*

Zii : udah lanjutin tuh zii-chan mau lanjut ngetik. *kembali kehabitat semula*

Kazune : ok! Aku baca selanjutnya!

 **Lily** : wahh, makin menarik. Lanjutin ceritanya, ya.. penasaran nih, sama kelanjutannya... arigatou...

 _Makin menarik? Emang tali mbak?!_ / **JDUAK** /

Zii : yang benar dong balasnya! *datang entah dari mana*

Kazune : ha'i...

 _Maksudnya ini udah dilanjut dan terus ikuti cerita author nyasar yang satu ini ya._

 **Lia** : lanjut yaaa

 _Ini udah lanjut kok_

 **Gusti994** : lanjut thor, dan terus semangat ya author-san

 _Ini udah lanjut dan terimakasih semangatnya_

 **Ezy14** : akhirnya lanjut juga cerita anehmu ini. Oh iya untuk ujianmu minggu depan semangat ya, usahain jangan sampai remedi dan jangan terlalu banyak main kau harus serius belajar, mengerti. Aku mengawasimu #serius

 _Ciee yang diperhatiin! Ok! Nanti akan sampai kan sama author. Tenang aja Author sarap kita belajar kok malah dapat peringkat 5 besar._

 **Guest** : ceritanya jelek. Terlalu berbelit belit jadi bosan bacanya.

Bisa gak sih buat cerita! Kalo gak bisa mending gak usah deh. Buang buang waktu dan pikiran aja.

Yang baca gak akan ada. Cuma orang bodoh aja atau simpati sama ceritanya yang mau baca cerita norak kayak gini

Kazune : ehh?!

Jin : kenapa?

Kazune : lihat deh? *ngasih lihat kertas review*

Jin : wkwkwkwk ternya bukan kita aja ternya yang bilang fict author ini jelek.

Zii : kalian kenapa?

Kazune : ah, author ternyata ada juga orang yang sepikiran dengan kami.

Zii : hah!?

Jin : ternya oh ternya~

Zii : ternyata apa kucing bicaralah yang jelas!

Kazune : sungguh malang nasibmu author.

Zii : malang kenapa?! Ada apa ini.

Jin : author jelek!

Zii : zii-chan gak jelek!

Kazune : dasar norak!

Zii : zii-chan gak norak!

Kazune : aneh!

Jin : baka nano!

Zii : zii-chan gak bodoh dan aneh! Ugh, zii-chan terbully *pundung di pojokan*

Jin : author baca ini deh.

1 menit kemudian (lama amat sih)

Zii : wkwkwkwk kok zii-chan ngakak ya? XD

Kazune dan jin : hah!?

Zii : maksud zii-chan yang review ini kurang kerjaan banget. Buang-buang waktu dan pikiran? Masa sih! zii-chan gak merasa tuh. Zii-chan buat fict kan untuk kesenangan tersendiri dan pelampiasan penat karena belajar kenapa situ yang sewot.

Jin : mungkin sang pereview adalah orang yang profesional dalam bidang mengkritik *muka serius*

Kazune : jangan bodoh kucing itu cuma orang yang kurang kerjaan aja.

Zii : hmm, tepat sekali zii-chan juga berpikiran sama. Siapapun dirinya zii-chan akan tetap berterimakasih atas reviewnya soalnya dia gak akan bisa bilang gitu kalau gak ngikutin ceritanya.

Jin : benar juga ya!?

Zii : ya udah lebih baik kita tutup aja nih sesi balas reviewnya. Oh, ya fict kali ini cukup sampai disini dulu emang sengaja zii-chan buat pendek bukan karena ide mentok, malas, gak ada inspirasi atau apapun itu, gimana ancur kah atau bagus? silahkan berkomentar di kotak review.

All : janee~

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
